M1014
The M1014 JSCS (Joint-Service Combat Shotgun) is a militarized Benelli M4 Super 90, an Italian 12-gauge semiautomatic, gas-powered shotgun. The M1014 is the same as the M4 Super 90, except the military replaces the 4 shell tube magazines on the M4 Super 90 with 6+1 shell magazines (which are also available to civilians, but not on the gun by default). Most M1014s also have adjustable stocks, another modification sold by Benelli, but one that is not normally available to civilians. The M4 Super 90 comes with both a fixed stock and a collapsible stock for law enforcement and military. The M1014 shotgun is slowly replacing older pump shotguns, such as the Mossberg 500 series and Remington 870 currently in service with various forces. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In Singleplayer, the magazine holds 7 shells (up to approximately 77 total), loaded individually. It can be found in Hunted, Safehouse, Ultimatum, All In, No Fighting In The War Room, and in Mile High Club. In Multiplayer, the M1014 has a 4 shell capacity, and is available at rank 31. The M1014 can use either a Red Dot Sight attachment (after killing 25 enemies) or a Foregrip attachment (after killing 50 enemies), which replaces perk 1. The M1014 is also one of the golden weapons. Arguably the "shotgun of choice" among players, capable of injuring, if not outright killing, an enemy player by expending the entire 4-shell magazine. However, the M1014 has a number of distinctions likely to preserve game balance. The M1014 has a relatively small ammo capacity (4 shell capacity, compared to the W1200's 7 shell capacity and tied with the R700 for the smallest ammo capacity in the game) and a long reload time. In addition, like the W1200 shotgun, the M1014 will not be able to inflict damage beyond a certain range. The Steady Aim perk will increase accuracy, but the effect is negligible in close quarters combat. However, the M1014's effectiveness does increase at close to mid-range combat. The regular reload time of the M1014 exposes a defenseless player in the event that the entire four shell magazine fails to kill an enemy or additional enemies appear. The Sleight of Hand perk remedies this by decreasing reload time, reducing player vulnerability with the shotgun. Image:autoshotty_4.png|M1014 Image:autoshottyiron_4.png|Ironsights Image:autoshottygold_4.png|The Gold M1014 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) The M1014 appears as the only shotgun in the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. As mentioned before, the M1014 is the only shotgun in game, used by all factions. The NDS version of the M1014 looks vaguely similar to the M1014 on the consoles, but sports a black color scheme, as opposed to a brown color scheme. The M1014 is semi-automatic as well, but it has a very low Firecap, so it seems like it isn't semi-automatic, like the W1200. This causes most players treat it as a pump-action shotgun, despite the lack of a pumping animation. Despite these facts, it has a couple unique advantages not seen on other shotguns. First of all, its pellets have unlimited range, though they will spread apart as the range between the player an the target increases. The spread actually stops after a certain distance, though is still spread apart enough to eliminate its one-shot kill ability. The pellets also spread in the same pattern each time. This allows the player to expend all eight shells to make a kill at long ranges. The qualities of the M1014 makes it excellent for all ranges, though it is recommended to keep an assault rifle or submachinegun with you. Even though the M1014 is an excellent weapon, it is only recommended for close ranges in multiplayer. This is because the player will be overwhelmed by long range weapons (M16, AK-47), or even submachineguns (MAC-10, MP5). File:m1014_ds.png File:m1014iron_ds.png|Iron sights. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer The M1014 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is unlocked at Level 54 in multiplayer. Unlike the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare version, this M1014 is classified as a secondary weapon, can accept a silencer, lacks the spare shell holder on the side, and has a flashlight mounted under the barrel which is purely for aesthetic purposes. Although the M1014 is very powerful and has a high rate of fire, it holds only 4 shells and needs to be reloaded frequently, albeit with a modest reload time. This makes Extended Mags a useful attachment for it, though it only increases its ammo count by 2. Interestingly, if you manage to pull the trigger quickly enough, you can actually shoot 2 shells simultaneously, something not achievable with the Striker. It is the second most accurate shotgun in the game (after the Model 1887) and when combined with Steady Aim becomes a one shot kill weapon at short to near medium range even without Stopping Power. It fires 8 pellets. When fired quickly, the weapon has decent vertical recoil and some slight, random side-to-side recoil, though this may be purely visual. The weapon resettles back to the original aim point and the grip speeds this settling. Using a silencer is not at all recommended because the range is made very short, and the rate of fire is lowered for reasons unknown. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Suppressor *Grip *Holographic Sight *FMJ *Extended Magazines File:m1014_6.png File:M1014_Iron_6.jpg|Iron sight Video Golden M1014 Video:Benelli M1014 Trivia *When the gun's magazine is exhausted and subsequently reloaded, the charging handle on the side is never pulled back to chamber a new round, so there shouldn't be a shell in the chamber to fire. This is most likely done for balance, as the small magazine is quickly used up and would have a disproportionately long reload time if the charging handle needed to be pulled back. *The US Marine Corps adopted the M1014 in 1999, as a replacement to the Mossberg 590, yet it is the only faction in Call of Duty 4 that does not use the M1014. *The shells in the shell holder on the side of the receiver are always unused, even when the weapon is out of ammunition. *The actual shell capacity of the M1014 is 6+1 shells, although the MP version is considered appropriate since it is the M4 Super 90 model, the civilian version, which only holds 4 shells. *The M1014 and M9 are the only weapons you start out with that the enemy uses (the MP5 is used by enemies, but you start out with the silenced version - the MP5SD, which the enemies don't have). *If the game is set to the French language, the M1014 will be called the "Benelli M4", and when playing in German the M1014 is called "M4". *In the Modern Warfare 2 Single Player Campaign, its firing sound is the same as that of the SPAS-12. This does not apply in Multi-Player. *As mentioned before, the Extended Magazines in Modern Warfare 2 increases M1014's ammo count to 6 rounds, which is its actual magazine capacity. *Because each shell is reloaded individually it can take a while before the gun is completely reloaded again. However, you can press the trigger button to stop the reloading in the middle of the reload animation and still use the shells that have already been reloaded. *When switching to another gun with this weapon, it looks like the player just throws the shotgun over his back. *In the Museum level in MW2, there is an M1014 with arctic camouflage applied to it. You cannot apply a camo on any secondary weapon in multiplayer. *When the M1014 is silenced it has an extremely low Firecap. *Another reference to San Diego, CA is seen when used in MW2 multiplayer right under the ironsights. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Italian Weapons Category:Multiplayer